


7 Minutes of Hesitation, 7 Minutes of Resolution

by TiassheReisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha
Summary: The first time they are sent to a cramped space, Kuroo and Tsukishima ended up wasting their 7 minutes staring at each other, doing nothing but contemplate. The second time may not be the same...- Or an Au where Kuroo and Tsukishima experienced 7 minutes in heaven
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	7 Minutes of Hesitation, 7 Minutes of Resolution

Kuroo looks at the text message he received before looking at his wristwatch, wondering if he will ever make it to the mini-party that Bokuto and Akaashi are organizing, a housewarming party for their newly-built home. 

It's 30 minutes past 7, Bokuto said that the guests will arrive at around 8 in the evening which should give Kuroo enough time to drive to the address he sent. 

As soon as he arrived, he is not surprised to see a few familiar faces of those who were close to the couple, yet he finds himself a little taken aback when his eyes landed on the tall blonde-haired man.

"Kuroo-bro!!! Hey! Hey! Hey! You arrived!" He braced himself for a bear hug from a very excited Bokuto dragging him before he can properly take off his shoes. He ended up frantically kicking it off his feet as he scrumbles to keep himself from tripping on the floor. Wouldn't that be an embarrassing entrance? 

"Kuroo-san!" Hinata beams at him. He's right next to Kageyama who is busy eating his fill. 

"Already started, huh?" He answers, eyes wandering onto the man sitting right across Kageyama, sipping on what looks like a tea while most, if not all of the guests are drinking beers. "Tsuki! Didn't know you will be here!" He tries his hardest not to sound awkward but the fake smile on his face is a dead-giveaway, something that didn't escape Akaashi's keen gaze. 

"They dragged me here." His finger pointed at Kageyama and Hinata's direction, grumbling a few complaints. 

"Yamaguchi said you're free anyway." Hinata smiles so brightly that only made Tsukishima twitch in annoyance. How could he forget his best friend? Of course, he will never let any chance slip past him if it means pushing Tsukishima to _start moving._

' _Stop being a wuss and confess!_ ' Tsukishima can still remember Yamaguchi's words to him one night when they were out drinking. 

_'Confess?'_

_'Yes! To you-know-who.'_ His eyes are wide and look so funny now that Tsukishima recalls. 

' _I don't know what you're talking about_ ' he easily avoids any eye contact from his friend, a poor attempt to hide the blush on his cheek because for all its worth, he damn well knows what Yamaguchi is talking about. 

Avoiding is all he knows. God knows how many times he tried to convince himself that confessing will be easy for him, that if he gets rejected, he can brush it off like a grown-up man. After all, a man like Kuroo Tetsurou - a walking God's gift to mankind - will not be short of people confessing to him, will have several people to choose from, all of which are better than Tsukishima himself. 

He's not the type of person to doubt himself, no, he's used to accepting that there's someone better than him, a practical mindset if he may add. Despite the reminders he set and the constant encouragement from his friends, he still can't find himself confessing. His minimal interaction with the man is the same as before, mixed with an internal dilemma and awkwardness. 

As time passes by, the amount of alcohol consumed by the guests goes higher, intoxicating them, voices are getting louder, cheering about the jokes they said, teasing each other.

At some point, Atsumu's intoxicated self ends up daring everyone to a game that involves spinning a bottle and getting shoved into the kitchen's empty storage room. 

"That sounds stupid," Tsukishima muttered, waving his hand as his way of telling everyone he doesn't want to participate in such a childish game. 

"Eh? Is Kei-kun afraid of being in a cramped space?" The baritone voice made him flinch a little, his eyebrows twitching upon looking at Kuroo's smirking face. Tsukishima could have answered with the usual snark and salt but the way Kuroo's eyes spark, the way he smirks, it all brought Tsukishima's carefully woven composure to crumble little by little. 

"No..." he drags his answer, eyes refused to look him in the eye. 

"Heh~" Thank goodness he didn't add more remarks there. 

Kuroo just turned his attention to the bottle that Atsumu eagerly spun till it pointed Bokuto's direction. Needless to say, he and Akaashi end up in the storage room. They came back after 7 minutes satisfied by the 7-minute make out session. 

Bokuto spins the bottle and it landed in Sakusa's direction. It took a lot of insults from Atsumu before Sakusa stood up to go to the storage room with Atsumu in tow. 

All of them thought that they will only hear nothing but banters but surprisingly, it was quiet. 

' _Ah, they must be making out._ ' Kuroo thought to himself and he's right because Atsumu came back blushing while Kiyoomi wears a smug look on his face. 

The activity continues and unsurprisingly, the bottle ends up pointing to Kuroo's direction, courtesy of Bokuto. Judging from his best friend's wiggling eyebrows, Kuroo has an idea of who he will choose to go with Kuroo.

"Hehe! Tsuki should go with Kuroo-bro!" He yells at the top of his lungs before clapping his hands as if he'd won a lottery. The spiky raven-haired man does not know if he should be thankful for this opportunity. He's not against the idea of kissing Tsukishima, contrary to that, he wants to. 

He may want it, but does the same apply to Tsukishima? He cannot be sure of that. The blond-haired man never showed interest in him, almost ignoring him every chance he got which leads Kuroo to believe that he will never stand a chance if he takes a step forward to change their current relationship from being acquaintances to something more. 

Glancing at Tsukishima, Kuroo kind of expects retaliation but what he gets is a click of his tongue as if he finds this nothing but an annoyance. 

Still, they end up in the empty storage room. The space is cramped for two grown men, sweats are decorating their foreheads, yet they find themselves caring less about their predicament. Their eyes never left one another, contemplating if they should reach out and kiss. 

There's this awkward silence between them, one that they cannot seem to break off. 

Kuroo badly wants to just throw all his hesitation and reach out to Tsukishima to indulge himself in a 7-minute ecstasy, but just thinking of the possible outcomes, he stops himself. 

He may end up destroying the fine line they still have as acquaintances in exchange for a few minutes of self-indulgence. 

For the past 2 minutes, Tsukishima just grumbles a few words of his annoyance at being dragged to this predicament. But deep inside, he's not. He can use this opportunity to somewhat confess, but he figures an empty storage room is hardly the best place to make a fool of himself. 

6 minutes passed by quickly and there's nothing but silence except for a few mumbling and whines that the place is too hot. 

'Should I do it?' Kuroo asked himself, deliberately followed by self-criticism for being a wuss, for not stepping up. 

'Maybe I should? Yeah, I should...' He finally decided. 

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Times' up!" They're surprised when Bokuto shouted at them, signaling the end of 7 minutes. 

'Did it end just like that? ' Kuroo can't help but think, regretting that he chickened out when it was his chance. Tsukishima felt the same. 

It ended before either of them can do anything about the growing sexual tension. 

When they stepped outside of the room, they are met by the expecting eyes of their friends. Kuroo finds himself smiling awkwardly, almost apologetic to Bokuto and Akaashi who are shaking their heads in disappointment when they realized that nothing happened inside. 

'What a big disappointment' their eyes are telling Kuroo that. 

He's not the only one receiving such looks. Tsukishima is almost in the same situation, the difference is just he's receiving it from Kageyama and Hinata. Unlike Akaashi and Bokuto's gazes, the two former Karasuno members are looking at him with a mix of pity and disappointment, mashed together. They are pitying Tsukishima, and that irks him off. 

"Nothing? What a bummer!" Atsumu didn't hide the disappointment in his voice when he saw Tsukishima and Kuroo going back to their seats. 

Tsukishima thought that they won't be playing the game any longer since all of the people have gone inside, but surprisingly, Bokuto and Akaashi are eager to do it again. 

The bottle is spun, pointing to Kuroo's direction again. 

"How about you go with Bokuto?" Atsumu suggested. 

"Ah, I don't mind! But I won't kiss him. Yuck!" Bokuto scrunches his nose in disgust as if kissing Kuroo is like eating his most hated food. 

"I won't kiss you either!" Kuroo yelled back, laughing at the idea. 

"Since both of us won't go, then how about..." Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows at his best friend, hinting at something favorable as he drags his sentence, eyes looking around to see who he should send instead. 

For some reason, after hearing this, Tsuki panicked especially when Bokuto looked in everyone's direction except him.

He thinks that Bokuto will choose anyone but him since he just went with Kuroo earlier.

"I know! Kuroo will go with..." The suspense is killing Tsukishima. Well, going inside doesn't mean the two people will kiss but still, he can't help but feel a little worried, a little regretful that he spent that precious 7 minutes contemplating and hesitating. 

"Kuroo-bro will go with..." Damn Bokuto for being such a damn tease. "TSUKI!!!" he finally shouted.

"Huh?" That surprised him but he didn't have enough time to question anything because Akaashi dragged him off his seat and pushed him inside the same cramped space.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto who gave him a thumbs up while Akaashi's eyes are telling him not to mess with this chance. 

'You wasted that 7 minutes, don't waste this now' that's what Akaashi is telling him. 

That made Kuroo smile, saluting at his friends before following Tsukishima inside, back in the same cramped space. 

He hides his nervousness by smirking at Tsukishima.

"Us again, huh?"

"I don't get the point in this. All we end up is getting sweaty here." Tsukishima answers, rolling his eyes. He looks so composed just like earlier but now that Kuroo took a closer look, he noticed that he's fidgeting, clenching his fist, and refuses to look at him. 

'Is he nervous too?' Kuroo can't help but be hopeful. But he can't spend time wondering about the assumptions in his head. 

It's time to act.

"There's a point to this." He edges a little closer to Tsukishima, almost startling him. He tentatively placed his arm beside Tsukishima's shoulder, half caging him, hinting that he has a way out of this - of what Kuroo wants to happen. 

"I thought we will end up in another staring contest," Tsuki said, tilting his head to look at Kuroo's handsome face, mere inches away from his. 

Seeing that Tsukishima did not push him away, Kuroo's actions became bolder. His other hand is now beside Tsukishima's other shoulder, fully caging him as he inches closer again, disregarding the other's personal space. 

"Nah..." He said, eyeing the blond's lips. "Not this time." This came out as a whisper, face closing the distance. His lips hover over Tsukishima's, a few centimeters away. He didn't immediately kiss him, he's still asking for permission. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Really." Kuroo finally closed the distance between them, claiming the other's lips with no hesitation this time. 

The kiss is chaste, still a little hesitant as if both of them are testing the waters. 

Their lips started moving, both are feeling more confident to continue and savor this moment even while their hearts are beating erratically. 

Kuroo's hand found its way on Tsukishima's head, pulling him closer if that is even possible. He deepens the kiss by asking for an entrance inside which the blond didn't hesitate to provide. 

Both moan in satisfaction, tongues colliding, hands wrapped around each other, making them more sweaty from the extra heat the other's body provides. 

But they didn't care. They just want this moment to last for as long as possible. 

'I should have done this earlier.' This is Kuroo's thoughts while being consumed by this fervor. 'I want more.'

Sadly, their moment has come to an end. Their 7 minutes are over.

"Times' up! Times' up!" Bokuto was yelling, banging the door of the storage room. 

"Yeah! Yeah! Stop yelling!" Kuroo shouted back, a little irritated because of the interruption. He almost growls because of it. 

"When will you get off me? It's hot, and I'm - "

"It's hot because I'm here with you~"

"Ah, for God's sake." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Kuroo's attempt at flirting. "Let's get out of here."

"Get out of this room or get out of this house?" Kuroo didn't get off Tsukishima, he's still hugging him, his face is still a few inches away.

"Get out of this house? What, to take you home with me?" 

Their conversation is treaing a dangerous line. Kuroo realized that his attempt at teasing Tsukishima may lead to something disastrous like the start of a physical relationship or worse, a one-night stand. That's not what he wants. 

"While I don't mind taking you home with me, I think I'd like to take you out on a date first." He finally said. 

"Date?" 

"Yeah. A date. A proper one." 

Tsukishima's silence is making Kuroo more nervous than ever. It's nerve-wracking while waiting for an answer. 

"Sure. But let's get out of here first. We've been here for more than 7 minutes and I don't think I can stand the heat of this room." 

Kuroo reluctantly lets him go but there's a satisfied smile on his face. When they stepped out of the room sweating and panting heavily, everyone already knows what they did inside. 

Bokuto was giving Kuroo a thumbs-up, grinning happily for his best friend. Although he interrupted the make-out session, he gave Kuroo the opportunity he needs to finally step forward and break that acquaintance status of his with Tsukishima. 

He has to admit, rendering a '7 minutes in heaven' dare is not the most romantic way of asking someone out, but who is he to complain? At least he will get to take Tsukishima on a date. 


End file.
